<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Looking Out by BiblioPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254382">Just Looking Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan'>BiblioPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tesla Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: post end of season 1, Banter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, s1e10 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While all of Space Force is trying to figure out how to get the Spacemen home, Tony decides to ensure that his favorite scientist gets some rest. You know, he's just a good friend, looking out. ;) First two chapters are banter and innuendo. Mild smut arrives in Chapter Three. Will be updated daily as story is complete. </p><p>If you've landed on this story because you follow my for my Schitt's Creek words, fret not! This is mainly a Banter Fluff Smut Machine with very little knowledge of Space Force required! Watching episode six will give you a feel for why I HAD to write this. For reference: Tony (https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2355635/mediaviewer/rm383326464) and Chan (https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4497202/mediaviewer/rm259228161). </p><p>If you love Space Force and this fandom, hello and I am so thrilled to join you! </p><p>Thank you Curious_Eye for your lovely work and indulging me with the gift that was A Poorly Judged Lesson on Diversity. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Thank you to my Betas of Excellence 8jodaiko and MeadowHarvest! You're both the best and make my words sparkle. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tesla Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beauty Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_eye/gifts">curious_eye</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now what do we do?” Ali’s words echoed in Chan’s head as he lumbered towards the cafe. Geniuses were not intended to function with this level of stress and lack of sleep when human lives hung in the balance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr. Chan? Your order please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan shook himself to alertness and looked down from the crescent shaped watermark on the ceiling which he’d been staring at in a stupor. Chan had always thought nothing could alter the flat delivery of Alex the Hot Barista, but even he appeared alarmed at Chan’s stupor. His gray eyes softening at Chan’s dishevelment, Alex slid his hand across the counter, leaned down and said softly, “You okay there, Dr. Chan?” His hand rested next to Chan’s, but before he could move it closer, Chan withdrew his back to his badge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, sorry, large latte with oatmilk and an extra shot of espresso, please,” he managed, tapping his badge against the money reader and shoving his travel mug across the counter. Alex’s fingers grazed Chan’s as he reached for the mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming right up. Though, you may want to consider some herbal, uh, tea for your next beverage. Just to be fair to your resting heart rate.” Alex winked as he turned to the espresso machine and Chan hoped no one saw the flush that traveled from the edge of his collar to his hairline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan made his way towards an open table by the pickup counter and looked up in surprise when he heard a familiar nasal voice say, “Cancel that order. Make something tasty for Dr. Chan tomorrow, Hot Alex. Lead scientists need their beauty rest after all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stomping to the counter in frustration, Chan got right in the PR nightmare’s face, grabbed his bicep, and yanked him to a semi-private alcove. He whisper yelled, “Tony? What the fuck, man? I could barely sleep last night and I was hoping those magic beans would give me the strength to deal with a general who makes Naird look like a Nobel Peace Prize recipient.” Pushing his hair back and glasses up his nose with a huff, Chan leaned against the wall, tilted his head and closed his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony crossed his arms, shuffled his shoes, and spoke, softer than before, “Listen. I know we are very different people and got off on the wrong foot with that POTUS gift. But we are both under a lot of pressure and I think we need to get out of here for a little while before that guy tries to nuke the moon.” Typing in his phone, Tony said, “Okay, I got Ranatunga to tell everyone that you’ve gone to your secret laboratory to work out what’s next and are not to be disturbed for several hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan glanced over incredulously at Tony and quickly narrowed his eyes. “Why? What’s in it for you, Tony? Also how do you have her number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching invisible pearls, Tony gasped, “Chan? Baby? Why would you say these hurtful words to the person who literally bought you time? Okay, I know I’m not technically a ‘good person,’ but,” his voice dropping, Tony placed his hand on Chan’s arm and leaned closer, “we had a good thing going with the superstar idea. I read up on your file and I’m sorry about the Baltimore thing. I’m sure you’ve dealt with enough fuckboys like me for a Ken Burns documentary, but I want to get through this day without China tearing us a new asshole.” Brushing a lock of hair from Chan’s forehead, he peered deep into his amber eyes, and said, “Lemme drive you home. Give you some Ambien. Sing you a lullaby. Whatever you need. Also regarding Ranatunga. After our conversation about molly, I decided to make some inquiries to see what other recreational options might be at my disposal. Ranatunga knows people who, you know what? Doesn't matter. You in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan hesitated then nodded, “Fine, I’m too tired to find the reason why this is a bad idea and definitely in no shape to operate a motor vehicle. Drive me home, Tony. And, um, thanks for covering for me. I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem, baby.” Tony slid his arm around Chan’s shoulders, leading him to the parking deck. “Now, the thing you need to know about Teslas, is that the door handles stay hidden until your approach, so don’t go thinking it’s a Delorean or anything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan already regretted his choice. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vroom Vroom, Bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony drives Chan home and these two idiots attempt a conversation. Somewhat successfully lol</p><p>Like last chapter, this one has mild language, innuendo and hints of what's to come. Enjoy friends!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Curling. Uncurling. Tony flexed his fingers, then his thumbs, around the steering wheel. The Tesla (</span>
  <a href="https://www.tesla.com/models">
    <span>S Coupe,</span>
  </a>
  <span> a little bitty treat from Tony to himself after the last bullshit job) purred from, well, somewhere. The car felt more like a spaceship than the shuttles Chan had bounced around in. Tinted windows darkened the cabin and tiny lights dotted the seams, softly illuminating Tony’s intricately arranged coif and creating a mystical ambiance. Chan sleepily wondered how quickly Tony would bat his hands away if he reached out to grab a handful of the curls.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Sunshine,” Tony said, a trademark smirk following closely behind his words. His eyes shifted to the reclined passenger seat, currently filled with a semi-conscious Chan, and scanned the contents therein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan felt the weight of Tony’s gaze and attempted to simultaneously raise the seatback and shift his body into a seated position. He awkwardly achieved neither goal and found himself further reclined, squirming, and horizontal. “How the fuck?” he murmured, jamming buttons in the blind hope that one of them would save him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tip the topmost button forward to raise it to an upright position Dr. Chan, if that is indeed how you’d prefer to be chauffeured.” Tony had the gall to quirk his eyebrow suggestively, before turning back to the road. Was it possible he knew Chan’s line of sight went directly back to those elegant fingers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flicking the button as directed, Chan leaned forward, crowded his feet backwards, and shoved himself upright as quickly as possible. He pushed his hair behind both ears and intertwined his fingers at the nape of his neck, rubbing along the atlas. Where the hell should he put his hands? And why was his brain making riding in a car somehow more complicated than landing on the moon?    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, man, I know you’re worried about those folks right now, possibly one of them more than others, but you need to get some sleep. With Mallory gone, the general needs money ideas and you can’t do that in this state. Hey, this your place? Before you ask, I had Brad text me your address. That guy should not be in charge of anything important.” They’d stopped in front of a two-story cookie cutter house, brass mailbox numbers glaring in the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squinting as he leaned towards the windshield, Chan hummed and nodded. Grasping for the door handle he mumbled, “Thanks Tony. Uh, see ya back at base, soon or whenever.” None of his fingers finding purchase on a handle, Chan grumbled, “Fuck! How is this fucking thing street legal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled in a low tone, that caused Chan to shift for reasons other than seat positioning. To Chan’s horror Tony leaned to his right, left hand resting on the center console and the right reaching in front and below the area where the door handle clearly should have been. Tony turned his face to Chan’s, batted his ridiculously long lashes, and popped the door open. “Your destination, sir. I do hope you found the ride to be satisfying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s breath hitched and his lips parted, touched, and parted again as Tony drifted back to the driver’s side. Simultaneously praying for Tony’s fingers to need balance on his thighs and to stay far away, Chan snapped his mouth shut and blew a strong breath out of his nose. Releasing a small whimper he hoped was internal, Chan clenched his ass and squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt the ghost of Tony’s fingertips across the tops of his thighs. Pushing the seat belt release with his left hand and the door open with his right, Chan tumbled out of the car and mumbled, “Thanks, was fine, see ya.” The door slam echoed in the quiet neighborhood and Chan winced as he looked around for nosy neighbors, breathing a sigh of relief when he found none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stumbled up the driveway, he pushed aside all other thoughts besides today’s lock code. In an effort to maintain vigilance, Space Force Security insisted upon daily updates to each employee’s front door lock and the codes could never repeat. Chan opened his phone and then unlocked his encrypted folder. He still needed to send his college roommate a thank you gift for that one. Who knew being nice to the most secretive kid in their graduating class would pay off so well? He punched in the code but before he could push down on his door handle, he felt a presence behind him and looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank me by letting me do a quick in and out of your facilities?” Back at it with those damn lashes, Tony stuck out his bottom lip and held his pressed palms in front of them, shifting from side to side to emphasize his point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fine, Tony, just get out of my doorway. First door on your right. Don’t touch anything else in my home.” Before the last words left Chan’s mouth, Tony pushed open the door and past the scientist, making his way down the hallway. Chan shut the front door behind them, reset the lock and kicked off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he said under his breath, pulling his tie down and to the side to loosen it enough to yank over his head, as he made his way to his bedroom. He threw the tie on his dresser, negotiating with his type-A tendencies, that cleaning would happen, just not today. He heard the rush of water through the pipes and realized with a start that Tony would be leaving the bathroom and be loose in his home any moment now. “Oh fuck, no, nope, not dealing with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plucking buttons through eyelets at a speed which tested their ability to hold onto the fabric, Chan shed his collared shirt and yanked open his belt only to hear a strangled, “Oh! Uh, hey, so I’m just headed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Tony, how long have you been standing there? Jesus,” Chan dropped his hands from his belt buckle and threw them over his face. “Just wait in the entryway by the door, so I can let you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the door frame, Tony looked down at the wood flooring and attempted bashful. “Yeah cool, man, sure, uh, no reason to be embarrassed by the way. I’ve dated dudes with far less in any of your, uh, departments.” Leering in a way that only he could make charming, Tony tapped the bedroom door frame with his index finger and pushed himself off to stand where directed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Chan muttered, fussing with his belt, his fingers fumbling because he was sleepy. Obviously. He shucked off his pants and threw on joggers and a tee shirt. Why the hell was Tony telling him about former dates? He couldn’t possibly be interested, right? This was too much, worrying about Ali, while dealing with Tony’s charm bombs. He was getting to the bottom of something. Tonight. Now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marching towards his door, his face stoic and determined (God he hoped), Chan stopped by the keypad and faced Tony. “Look. I appreciate the ride. Truly. But, Tony, what the hell? Is this a game? Are you in some kind of contest to see which of the nerds you can fluster the most? Because I’m too exhausted to play, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snickered and leaned against the front door, head ducking down. “Fuck, I forget how clueless nerds are.” He looked up, eyes half lidded and soft in the low hallway light, and said, “Chan, I know you’re worried about Ali and it’s probably distracting you from picking up social cues, but if you are as interested as I think you are,” Tony pushed himself off the wall and inched towards the scientist, “I would love to stick around for a while and help you, uh, relax.” He looked down with an affection and hunger that made Chan’s stomach swoop, like he was back on the vomit comet, and his knees trembled in anticipation.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing is fun because sometimes you spend half a day investigating how interior doors in Tesla's work. :p Seriously, I had a blast making these two trip over each other and attempt to learn if the other was interested. Now next chapter, the M rating cometh!</p><p>Thank you for kudos and comments. I love making banter filled fluffy stuff for y'all! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rimshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan and Tony decide to have a little chat about whatever THIS is. Let the word games continue! Getting much closer to earning the M rating in this chapter friends. ;) </p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have no interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, Tony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s lips formed a sudden “o” and he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking downcast. “Oh, uh, sorry I misread this” and then jerked his head up in surprise as Chan crowded him against the wall, hands on Tony’s hips, fingertips pressing bruises into the pale skin .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands traveling up Tony’s flank, across his pecs and landing on his chest, Chan looked up at Tony and smirked. “I would prefer to speed up your heart rate, not slow it down. Maybe do some research on what makes that happen for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attempting to keep up with the change in events, Tony swallowed and nodded, hoping speech returned quickly. “Yeah, I could be open to that. For science.” Tapping into his earlier energy, he added, “How about we start with a reaction to this?” Grazing his fingertips along Chan’s jawline and cheekbones, Tony felt Chan lean in to his touch and tip back on his heels. “Oh I think we can do better than that,” he whispered, tucking one of Chan’s errant locks behind his ear and tilting up his chin. Stopping millimeters from Chan’s mouth he said, “Oh, shoot, I just remembered that sensitivity training I attended last week.” Chan could feel the brush of Tony’s lips against his own on every other syllable. Touching but never pressing. “I don’t know man, maybe we should sit down on the couch and talk about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two could play this game. “Completely rational point Tony. Let’s discuss the mechanics and expectations of this interaction. Compare hypotheses. First though, take off your shoes.” Grabbing a blubbering and shoeless Tony by the hand, Chan led them both to the overstuffed leather couch that his mother insisted was required for any ‘proper, adult home.’ After spinning Tony by his shoulders, backing him up till his legs touched the couch and nudging him down, Chan turned on his heel and announced, “I’ll grab water. Plain or sparkling Tony?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped by his home control display, tapped the icon labeled ‘chill mix,’ and then peered in the fridge as Tony called, “Uh, sparkling, I guess. What’s happening now?” Grabbing two store brand mango seltzer waters, </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTfa4RQhU4Y&amp;list=PLm2ot52QIqZcLFbtujkFbC8fm367-GNYH">
    <span>Baduizm</span>
  </a>
  <span> thrumming through the speakers tucked away around the house, Chan returned, popped the tops and placed the cans on the coffee table (on coasters, of course, because he refused to ever have that conversation with his mother again). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down without a care in the world, Chan tucked his foot under his thigh, propped his elbow on the back of the couch and his head on his fist, batting his eyelashes right back at Tony. “Oh we’re taking your suggestion and are discussing what’s happening. Why, Tony? Is this not what you meant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned forward and threw back the can, taking a long drink, his adam’s apple bobbing, neck flexing in a manner Chan determined must have been purposeful. Replacing the can on the coaster, Tony turned and mirrored Chan’s position. “Sure, Chan. We can do that. I’ll go first. I intend to do as much to your body as you have interest in me doing. I could kiss you and leave or stay for hours. You?” Tony gave a megawatt smile as ‘</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CPCs7vVz6s">
    <span>On and On’</span>
  </a>
  <span> echoed around the room and Chan deliberated his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first I’m going to hydrate,” he said before mimicking Tony’s actions. “And I know that I don’t want to make any rash decisions today, because I’m just getting to know Ali and you are 100% trouble with a big mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’ve noticed my mouth? Anything besides its size?” Dragging his thumb across his lower lip, blanching and reddening, section by section at a maddeningly slow pace, Tony attempted innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wiped his right hand across his face and leaned harder on the left. Throwing himself back against the couch, he groaned in frustration. “I give up Tony. You have depleted what little game I have and I gotta sleep. I have no idea if you are actually interested in this or just fucking with me, but I need you to make that call in the next five minutes. I would actually enjoy finding out what your lips taste like and getting off by someone else’s hand for once, but that’s about it. Well, and I suppose, you would deserve reciprocation of some sort as well. But if I hear one word of this back at base, I’ll tell everyone I heard you won’t watch movies because they can’t compare to books.” He turned to see the effect of his words, only to feel Tony’s fingers in his hair, lips crashing into his.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s lips were softer than Chan expected, though given Tony’s history he probably bought a lip moisturizer from a specialty catalog and paid more for it than Chan did for all of his skin care products combined. Fuck, if it led to lips like this, maybe Chan needed his own tube of the stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses eased from their heated pace, Tony kissing the corners of Chan’s mouth and peppering pecks across his lips. Tony shifted and placed his cheek against Chan’s, murmuring, “Wanna straddle you now. You okay with that, Chan?” before nipping his ear lobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding vigorously and grabbing for Tony’s shirt, Chan whined, “Yes, fuck, yes, get over here” and Tony grinned as he pivoted on the couch and threw his leg over Chan’s midsection. Easing his knees between Chan’s hips and the crook of the couch, Tony sank down slowly, gripping Chan’s hair, exposing his neck, the tip of Tony’s nose tracing the vein traveling from Chan’s clavicle to the pressure point behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chan huffed, shifting his hips to chase the friction he desperately sought, “So, what’s your deal Tony? I knew you dated that scary thing that followed around the Gwyenth Paltrow wannabe. You add teams or change 'em? God, don’t stop that.” Bucking to meet Tony’s ministrations, Chan’s fingers dug into Tony’s back and bumped along his spine, before reaching the pert ass and hauling it forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you fucking minx,” Tony growled, pressed tighter against the smug, grinning man below him. “Fine, you wanna know my deal?” He leaned back, placed both thumbs in the center of Chan’s bottom lip and slipped them slowly into Chan’s mouth, eyes dark and serious. Skating the edges across Chan’s tongue, Tony sucked in a breath as Chan’s lips puckered and the tip of his tongue traced the whirls in Tony’s thumbprints. “Fuck, uh, you’re a scientist so you do the math. The universe knew that an obnoxious white dude like me needed all available options, so I’m,” he dove to Chan’s ear, nipping it harder this time, “panromantic,” licked the shell, “pansexual,” Chan bit Tony’s thumbs and he yelped but continued, “poly, and” Tony yanked his thumbs out of Chan’s mouth, grabbed Chan’s shoulders and sent them both careening to a horizontal position on the couch. “Switch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan found himself crammed into the back of his own couch, struggling to find any comfortable position, or maybe just one that allowed him to breathe. Then the giggles began. Maybe it was the shocking number of bases he appeared to be reaching in the space of several minutes. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the fact that he held multiple lives in his hands and he didn’t even want the job. Whatever the reason, tact fled after cool out the door and down the street, and he laughed harder than he had since that drive with Ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re completely ridiculous.” Chan pawed at the horny and confused man currently crowded onto the couch with him. “Get up, Tony. Pull me up. Oh, don’t look like that. I’m not scurrying back into a closet or anything, I just can’t lay in that position since I’m no longer 15 and sneaking around to visit boys with basement rec rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finding their way to standing, Chan glanced at his flushed and befuddled makeout partner. “I’m too old for couches, jackass. Let’s go to the bedroom before I pass out and wake up full of regret with blue balls.” Interlacing Tony’s fingers with his own, Chan drew Tony towards him and leaned in as if to kiss him, before spinning him around and shoving him towards the room.    </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that from his appreciation of multicultural relationships, Chan would also be open to a variety of musical genres. Also, I don't know enough about K-Pop to choose romantic music from the genre. lol</p><p>I left it playful banter for as long as I could everyone. Eventually, kisses are owed to the reader! Hope you felt the heat, enjoyed the back and forth, and come back tomorrow for Bedroom Adventures. :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Primetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turn down the lights, turn on the magic. ;) We've made it to the end my friends and I hope you enjoy the culmination of the teasing, banter, and make out session! </p><p>Much appreciation again to: my fantabulous betas 8jodaiko and MeadowHarvest, my rock Neelo, and my new Space Force writing friends Curious_Eye and beenicetobees. This has been such a fun ride!</p><p>Oh! Fun fact friends - this story puts me over 50k words on AO3!!! Pop open some bubbles and whoop with me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony hesitated at the darkened entrance to the bedroom and Chan shimmied in behind him, clicking on the salt lamp on his dresser. “It probably doesn’t deliver on any of the health benefits, but it’s the softest light I’ve ever owned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A salt lamp, Chan? Like a yoga mom? Also, why is it so dark in here?” Tony tsked and shook his head, until Chan stepped in front of him and snatched Tony’s tie loose, and over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blackout panels.” Chan tossed the tie over his shoulder and gave Tony an appraising look. “Now, stop talking before I decide this is a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Gripping the back of Chan’s neck with his left hand, Tony dragged Chan to him for a bruising kiss and walked them backwards towards the bed, anchoring his right hand on Chan’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if you live up to that name, Tony,” Chan retorted, matching Tony’s enthusiasm, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue against his own. When the back of his thighs touched the bed, Chan seized Tony’s shirt, pulling it from the back of his pants and scratching the supple skin beneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony arched his back in surprise and moaned into Chan’s mouth, kissing him deeper. “Yes, that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan.” And then softer, “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yanking the shirt out completely, scraping along Tony’s sides and hips indiscriminately, Chan smiled into the kiss. “Mmm, like that do you?” Without warning, Tony felt himself mouthing air, as Chan stepped to the side and dropped his hands. “While I can’t say I wouldn’t love making you whine and beg, Tony, today I’m running out of energy for anything extra. If this is happening, it’s going to have to happen soon, so clothes off. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For approximately three seconds, Tony stood, unmoving and unreadable. When his brain finished processing Chan’s words, his fingers flew to his shirt buttons, belt buckle, and fly, removing clothing like his life depended on it. As soon as his clothes hit the floor, he pounced on  Chan, roughly tugging Chan’s shirt over his head and then removing his joggers and underwear in one swift action. Pushing Chan to a full recline on the bed, Tony gazed down at him, wolfish in the soft glow. Tony turned on his heels and stalked to the end of the bed, only pausing a moment, before dropping to all fours and stalking his way across the bed and then hovering over Chan’s outstretched body. Leaning down to kiss him, Tony turned his head and whispered in Chan’s ear, “How do you want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony felt Chan squirm and shift, his hand shooting to the side and opening the drawer of the bedside table. Tony felt an unexpected surge of endearment as Chan bit his lip in frustration and then released his shoulders in relief when he located the bottle of organic lube. Shoving the drawer closed, Chan popped open the top and said firmly, “Roll over there and then give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to the side of the bed and extending his hand as ordered, Tony smirked. As the lube coated his hands he babbled, “Sir, yes, sir. You always this bossy in bed? Because, I gotta say, I’m surprised but happily so. Any other commands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grabbed Tony’s face with both hands. “Touch yourself. Slowly. Quietly. Don’t come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes went darker still and he silently complied, biting his lower lip in concentration. Chan poured lube into his own and studied Tony, who was writhing and quietly moaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Chan, come on, this is practically torture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make a good point,” Chan said, scooting his body flush against Tony’s. Leaning forward and situating his hand on Tony’s hip, he murmured in his ear, “Can I touch you Tony?” before biting his earlobe and asking, “While you touch me, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, God, yeah,” Tony responded as his lithe fingers wrapped around Chan and began sure yet languid movement. “Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, mmmhmm, yeah, like that, but, um, to the side, yes.” Chan’s head tipped back and he slowly released a moan, pushing himself to continue his steady and firm slip and slide of fingers along Tony’s length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, yes, but faster, more, yes,” Tony whined, quickening his pace and unable to resist ducking his face to Chan’s, kissing him insistently, needily, breathlessly. Bucking his hips in want of further friction, Tony pressed them together and felt Chan join him as they pushed over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting in the middle of a now sticky bed, Chan was the first to roll to the side and push himself off. Padding to the bathroom, he returned, slightly cleaner and tossed a damp towel to Tony. Pulling on his joggers he said, “Look, I’m not kicking you out but I do need to sleep so, actually yeah, I’m kicking you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing as he cleaned himself off and crawled out of the bed for his clothes, Tony conceded, “Fine, fine, Chan, use me and lose me. Got it, got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t help but notice the note of hurt in Tony’s words and closed the space between them. Bending down to look at Tony as he picked up his shirt, Chan put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stilled and peeked at Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what this is to you Tony. Honestly, I don’t really know you. But I don’t believe in throwing away much of anything, especially people. I do care about Ali and want her to make it home safely, but this can be whatever we make it. I assumed you wouldn’t want it to be more than what’s happened tonight but maybe I was wrong?” Chan stood and pulled Tony up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving the scientist a soft, small smile, Tony said, “Yeah, Chan, it’s something most people get wrong. Or don’t care to find out.” Tony collected his clothes and buttoned up as little as he could get away with to make it back to his car. “Listen, I’m going to head home and clean up before going back to the base. I don’t want General Blowhard thinking I’ve abandoned my post. Also, gotta make sure he doesn’t come looking for my favorite nerd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes and startled to feel the brush of Tony’s lips and hint of stubble against his cheek, and the press of fingers entwined with his own, which squeezed and then released. “Ever care to find out what “more” could be, Chan, just write that word on a sticky note and leave it on my desk.” Tony winked and sauntered out the bedroom door, leaving Chan to shake himself back to the present and scurry after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan typed the lock code by the front door. Fully intending to let Tony out and deal with feelings some other time, he opened the door, standing behind it to avoid any curious looks. As Tony started to make his way out, however, those feelings reversed course and surged through Chan’s heart and out to all corners of his body. Slamming the door shut, Chan said, “No. This won’t do. I’ve never had a partner leave feeling unsure of my feelings before and I’m not about to start now.” Slinging his hands around Tony’s hips, he tugged him in closer. Looking into his eyes, he said, “Tony, you are ridiculous, self-obsessed, and inane. And yet, I find you charming and sexier than you have any right to be. I will consider your offer of “more” and assuming I feel that way after several hours of sleep as I do now, I will request it.” Scanning Tony’s eyes for a return of emotion, Chan reached for Tony’s face and traced his jaw, from ear to chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Chan. I look forward to your correspondence.” Giving the scientist a quick peck, Tony escorted himself out of the house and to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan closed the door, activated the lock code and made his way to the shower, shaking his head in wonder. What a day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rubbed his hand across his face, already tired of dealing with another international situation via Tweetstorm. As he rounded the corner of his desk, he smiled. A yellow sticky note hung on the center of his monitor - in tight script (letters all uppercase) were the words “plus,” “más,” “magis,” and “geng ga.” In the middle of the sticky note the word “more” was circled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing an M m/m story has been a worthy challenge and Curious_Eye I'm glad your gift prompted me to do it. The Schitt's Creek fandom has made my heart sing but I never felt I could bring justice to David/Patrick. As soon as I saw episode six of Space Force, however, I knew that Tony/Chan was calling my name! </p><p>Thanks for all of the wonderful comments and kudos! Know that I am planning on writing an E follow up to this (can't tease you with "more" and not provide it, can I?) and an Erin AU as well (more of a T story for that one - Erin's story line in the show gave me some serious feminist ire and I aim to fix what ails me). Happy reading and writing friends! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I know right?!? When I saw that little hair swoop in Episode Six I was DONE. My lovely hetero partner looked at my squeals in utter bafflement. </p><p>I love a fun little original character like Hot Alex (who doesn't love gray eyes) and I can't wait to show y'all what happens when these two are in that little car cabin. ALONE. ;) </p><p>This is my first time writing: m/m, Mature rating, AND a story with no Schitt's Creek characters! Thank you to those in this fandom because this was just a joy to write. Thanks for popping my new fandom/mature/m slash cherry friends. :) </p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>